Music Business
by this one time
Summary: Derek is a junior in college and is interning at a record label, will this lead to a new beginning for DRock? for Derek and Casey? Read and find out. You know you want to! Finished!
1. Record Deal Anyone?

_A/N: okay in this story Casey and Derek graduated from High School three years ago. It starts during Derek's internship at a record label. I know there have been stories about D-Rock but I don't recall one where they get a record deal, but if someone has and does not want me to continue this story tell me now, so i can stop before I get to involoved with it. And yes this is a Dasey, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also reviews are appreciated, you can say anything you want to me, I can take it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD._

Derek's POV

I never thought that I would be where I am today. You may be wondering, where is here exactly? You see I have always loved hockey and still had hopes of going pro. That is why I took the scholarship and I'm now attending college. I figured if I have to go to college in order to one day make it pro then I was gonna pick a fun and exciting major. Which is why I am majoring in Music Business. Since I am currently a junior I am interning at NJ Records for the year.

Music Business is interesting but it is a lot more challenging then I thought it would be. However, I am actually getting A's in my MB courses. I think it may be my appreciation and love of music. I love listening to music and I loved D-Rock, we would get together whenever we could, but unfortunately, since college we have been meeting less and less. This is mostly due to the fact that Sam and Schelp, yes he is in the band, go to college about four or so hours away from everyone else. Recently we decided that we would stop D-Rock because it was becoming to hard to get together over the years. So when Schelep and Sam came home to visit on christmas break we would get together one last time and record a CD for memories sake. I know sappy but we all love the band. So I asked my boss about getting some recording time and she set it all up for us. We knew it would be expensive but fun and worth it, so we shelled out the dough for the studio time.

We had been recording for a week when my boss came to one of our sessions. Afterwords, she did the unexpected and asked D-Rock if we wanted to sign a recording contract. Sam said yes, he was actually planning on dropping out of school anyway. Ralph's response was "rock'n'roll", so that's a yes for him. Me? I could see my self as a rock star, the parties, the girls, so I said yes as well. However, Schlep didn't want to change schools or drop out so we had no lead singer. Then I remembered that Casey was coming the next day to record the song from Clash of the Bands sophmore year. Since Casey had been taking college classes since Junior year in high school and every Fall, Spring, and Summer semmester she had just recently graduated. Sure she had a job but she hated it, plus, she did have fun sophmore year so I thought we might be able to convince her. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to work with her but it was the only way I could live out my rock'n'roll fantasy, then I was willing to deal with her.

So the next day Casey came in and recorded the song, afterwords, my boss talked with us and asked Casey if she would like to join. Surprisingly, she agreed without even thinking it over. So next we talked about songs. Our boss thought that two songs were 'okay' and to have Casey rerecord them and that "NaNaNa", as she called it, had potential. She said something along the lines of 'needs substance' to which I am sure Casey was thinking, _ha thats what I said, _cause immediately she mentioned her version of the song. Not even a verse in our boss stopped Casey and asked her if she liked her, to which Casey nodded and so our boss responded with 'then stop singing'. Lets just say I don't think Casey likes her that much anymore.

Our boss suggested that we work with a songwriter for help with the song and the rest of the album. She suggested this one girl, Britt Mills, a successful songwriter who was releasing a debut album this summer.

We have been working with Britt for a month now and I have to say that the song came out sweet. Britt also had another song which she thought might work. When we were looking at it I couldn't help but see how much I could relate to the song and I could tell Casey was thinking the same thing . Here is how it goes:

You interrupted my life

Turning it, spinning it out of my control

And with it you stole

My world, my throne

And I'm making you pay the toll

We're just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personalities

You crashed into me

I crashed into you

And as we fell

The battle to the top was on

Two Type-A personalities

I interrupted your life

Turning it, spinning it out of your control

And with it I stole

Your world, your throne

And you're making me pay the toll

We're just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personalities

I crashed into you

You crashed into me

And as we fell

The battle to the top was on

Two Type-A personalities

We're watching and waiting for the other to fall

Driving each other up the wall

And I hate your smirk and you hate my voice

But we hate that we didn't have a choice

So we're starting a war

Battle of wits

I'm just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personality

I crashed into you

You're just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personality

You crashed into me

Who we are

What we are Type-A personalities

Scary right? After recording we all sat around talking and getting to know Britt which we haven't really done since we started working together. Today we learned that Britt is 25 , she started singing when she was 9 and starting writing songs professionally at 18. She went to college and majored in songwriting. Also that she has been married to this one guy Dave Mills for 5years. When she brought it up Casey immediately started to ask questions that were cues for me, Sam, and Ralph to leave.

_Well that is chapter one. Hope it wasn't too bad. It will definitely get better, I just wanted to get the ground work covered and done with. Remember to review, any suggestions and criticisms welcome._


	2. Britt and Dave

_A/N: Not much happens in this chapter. It is Britt's story and the start of Dasey_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. shocker, i know_

* * *

Casey's POV 

"So what is Dave like?" " How did you meet?" "How did he propose?" "What was your wedding like?" "When will we meet him?"

"Okay, slow down there" "Dave is sort of full of himself at times but he has every right to be" "Actually we used to be like you and Derek"

"Uh?"

"We were step-siblings" "Speaking of which…you and Derek?"

"We are nothing but annoyed with each other"

"_Sure…_" "Well I got to go, see ya Casey"

_What did she mean by that. She can't be suggesting that…me and Derek?…no way that's nuts._

* * *

Derek's POV 

It has been a week since our chat with Britt and since then Casey has been acting really strange. I have no idea why, maybe Britt said something to her, but I am not sure. But it is not like I care. I'm sure she will get over it and be back to her old self in no time.

Nothing much has happened. We have just been working on our album. We are almost done with another song, which would put us at five songs meaning we are halfway done with writing. Unfortunately, we really won't be able to work on the album for two months because Britt has some pre-release concerts and publicity events to go to in order to promote her upcoming album all because the release date was moved up three months and it is now being released in just two months. So this is our last week working together for a while so we are having a small meeting to talk about the album.

When I got to the studio no one else had arrived yet so I just sat there going over the last song when about five minutes later Britt arrived.

"Hey"

"Hey Derek, is no one else here yet"

"Nope, it's just me and now you" "oh by the way, I was wondering what you and Casey talked about a week ago because she has kind of been acting strange?"

"Oh I just told her how me and Dave used to be like her and you"

"What? Fighting constantly?"

"No, that we were step-sibs"

"Oh, that's—"

"A relief, because now you know you're not the only one."

"Uh, no…so what happened"

"Well, it all started when my dad married his mom" "I was 16 and he was 17" "I remember the first time that I saw him." "I thought he was gorgeous"

"Did you know who he was?"

"Yeah I did" "But I was a teenager that's what they do, check out other teens it's pretty much automatic"

"True"

"Anyway, we really didn't get along"

"What changed?"

"Well a year later, when Dave was a senior we were looking through his yearbook and when we got to the 'best of' section, we saw that me and him won best couple"

"Awkward"

"Well, we both screamed and stood up from where we were sitting on the couch. We were both looking around the room nervously laughing. We started coming up with explanations, like it was a joke or prank or mistake. We really didn't talk to each other for about two weeks"

"And after those two weeks?"

"Well, there was a senior party that night and I went with my friends, well, when he saw me he yelled at me and dragged me out of the house. He didn't say a word to me the whole time he was dragging me home. I however was yelling at him the whole time about him being overprotective and unfair about it. When we got home he slammed the door in my face." "Here is where it gets cheesy"

"Later that night he apologized to me saying that I was right and he was being unfair to me. I told him it was all right he was just being a big brother. Which made him mad at me once again. He was yelling about how he isn't my brother and never will be and that he did it because he cared about me." "Well I woke up at 2am cause I couldn't sleep and I barged right in his room and kissed him." "Sound cheesy clapping and awing"

"We you together after that"

"No, it got very confusing from there. I wasn't sure why I kissed him and he wasn't sure why he cared so much" "However, by the end of the week we decided to go out"

"Did your parents know?"

"No we didn't tell them till a year later" "You see that year our parents decided that they were going to get a divorce, so we thought it would be good to till them then"

"Were they okay with it?"

"No, they were still angry but not for long" "Once the divorce was finalized they realized how loosely we were related" "That we were related one day and not the next because of a piece of paper" "After that they got used to the idea"

"That's good"

"So…you and Casey"

"Well our parents got married when we were 15 and I will admit I did find her attractive but I always reminded myself that she was my stepsister. Plus, I was mad at her because I felt that she invaded my perfect life and wrecked it"

"I can understand how you feel but you do know that it isn't her fault and I'm positive she felt the same way about you. You really should give Casey a chance"

Just then Sam and Casey had arrived and not but two minutes later Ralph came.

* * *

_A/N: Review Review Review. Again any comments welcomed, the good, the bad, and the ugly._


	3. Authors Note

_A/N: I wanted to appologize for the speed of this story. I didn't really think about timing when I started this. This story is gonna progress faster then I wanted it too but due to lack of time it will have to be. If I had thought ahead and waiting til next month the story would not have to be rushed but because school is approaching and because of work and end of the summer family events the only real time I have to write is at work during lunch. I feel bad that I am rushing things because then the quality suffers. I might go back next month and add what I skipped. I will try and go back whenever possible to fix all the errors in the last two chapters. _

_I would feel bad if I just left a note so chapter three will be posted today most likely tonight since I do have time. _

_Thanks _

_Nik_


	4. Ugh, Stupid Britt!

A/N: _Okay change of plans, here is chapter three now. Later I will go back and fix the errors and plan out the rest of the chapters completely. Enjoy!! _

* * *

Casey's POV 

Okay, I know everybody has been looking at me like I am crazy this past week. But I just can't stop thinking about my conversation with Britt.

I keep asking myself what she meant when she said '_sure'_ it seems like she was implying that I like Derek and even more absurd that Derek likes me. There is no way in hell that that is even remotely true, but yet I can't stop analyzing it. Maybe it's nothing, I mean I over analyze everything, I think too much. Oh, why do I have to be smart?

I bet if Britt told Derek what she told me, he would not be reacting like I am. He'd go about his slackadaisical life, filled with school, okay so maybe not entirely slackadaisical, the band and annoying me. You know I never thought I say that Derek is busy with school and not be talking about his social life but his academic life. I don't know what happened but he is actually doing well. I am so proud of him...I mean proud as in like a sister would be proud of her brother, _right_? Of course that's what you mean. See that is your problem! Stop second-guessing yourself! Stop thinking! Stop thinking! Oh, who I'm I kidding that's never going to happen.

* * *

Derek's POV 

So I asked Britt about what she talked with Casey about and I think I have figured out why she had been acting so weird. I bet she is overanalyzing the whole conversation. I however am not affected by Britt's story unlike Casey. I mean seriously, me like Casey and Casey like me, that's just…. absurd, yeah, that's what it is, absurd. _Right_? Right, I mean come on. Sure I admit that Casey is attractive but once you get to know her personality the interest stops there.

See, Derek, no need to dwell on this. I mean sure you guys could actually get along and become friends, but more then that, never.

Although, maybe Britt's got a point, I mean look at her song "Type-A", that's about her and Dave and you know that you can relate to it and you know in the back of your mind that it was actually a relief when she told you about her and Dave. No, no, no! Stop thinking, seriously why did I decide to start being smart and do well in school. You did it to show Casey that…whoa whoa whoa…you did it to prove to yourself and the family that you are just as good or even better then Casey.

You have got to stop thinking, you are supposed to be meeting up with Sam and Ralph in fifteen minutes, and you don't have time for this.

You know your right.

* * *

Later 

Okay I may have forgotten to mention that Sam, Ralph, and I decided to get an apartment together. But hey, better late then never, right? Right now, we are at the apartment we purchased a couple weeks ago.

"Dudes, this apartment is so rock'n'roll".

"Yeah. Derek and Ralph don't get mad at me…but I sort of asked Casey to move in with us too and she said she would love to, she is on her way here"

"You WHAT?" "Without asking us, what were you—"

"It's obvious, D, he was thinking that he wanted to get back together."

He, WHAT! I mean "Whatever."

"Thanks guys"

(Doorbell rings) Oh goodie, she's here. God this is gonna suck, now I have to watch Sam and Casey flirt all day long. Watching Sam act like a love sick puppy around Casey, and have to see the stupid looks, and touches, and why am I even ranting about this? It's not like I care who Casey flirts with, and please it's not like she likes him anymore…or does she?

Whatever, I don't care. I don't care! I don't! Maybe I should ask her.

* * *

Few hours later 

Okay so we were all in our rooms unpacking and so I thought it was the perfect chance to ask Casey about Sam.

"It's me can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"You guess, oh I see how it is"

"Do you want something Derek?"

"I was uh, just wondering, if you still had feelings for Sam" "I mean it could get complicated living in the same apartment and all…and I was just worried about—"

"I don't know"

"You don't know!?"

"No. You see uh at the beginning of his fall semester I went to visit Schlep with Emily; and well me and Sam kinda hooked up one night"

"Hooked up?"

"Uh yeah. Oh please, don't act like you don't know what that is. You practically hook up with a different girl every night."

"Now, I know you know that that is an exaggeration if—"

"I know it is, but your being stupid!"

"I'm being stupid!? I just wanted to know if you liked Sam or not!"

"Yes, I like him! He's why I joined the band and moved in here! Are you happy now!"

"Yeah happy!"

Okay so maybe slamming her door wasn't necessary but I'm mad. I mean come on she joined the band for _Sam_. She hooked up with Sam this past fall, seriously what the hell! Okay so maybe I do have some feelings for her. Ugh, stupid Britt!

Casey's POV

Dumb, dumb, dumb, moronic Derek! I mean what in the world is his problem asking me that question and then yelling at me when I didn't know the answer. I really don't know the answer, at first I thought it was because I liked Sam, but now I don't know. I mean what am I suppose to tell him I think I like you all because Britt told me that her and Dave are former step-siblings. I mean sheesh. I thought that if I lived with him again it would remind me that I don't like him. Ugh, stupid Britt!

* * *

_A/N: There is chapter three, filled with the afterthoughts of Derek's and Casey's individual talks with Britt. Warning: Next chapter will skip to next month so to move the story along, so for anyone keeping track it is now February and Britt's CD release party is one month away. Chapter four: The band goes to one of Britt's concerts._

Review, please. See I'm asking nicely.


	5. What Is It

_A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a couple days but sometimes life gets crazy and u have no control over it. But here's chapter four, which means we are now a month away from Britt's party and about four chapters away from the end of the story. I might be finished with the story by the end of this week b/c if i don't I might not be able to finish, lets just hope work isn't too busy so I can write the last of the chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, shocking! I know._

* * *

Derek's POV

So today we're at one of Britt's pre-release shows. And I have to say the look in her eyes when she said hi to us before the show tells me she is up to something. She has already been making my life very interesting these past couple of months that I don't know or really want to know what more she has in store. During her performance she began singing one of her songs entitled "What Is It" which got me thinking about what has happened this past month between Casey and me.

Since the big fight over Sam, things have gotten better. After not talking to each other for a week we finally apologized to each other. I didn't really truthfully apologized to her. I couldn't tell her I was just jealous of her liking Sam and that I think I want her to like me like that. So I told her I was sorry because it was none of my business and I was just being nosy and was only concerned about the band and not her. Sure lying was the easy way out but it's getting me nowhere.

**We've been using these words, using them in vain **

**And I want to scream **

**But I complain **

**Cause I don't know what I want **

**The answers aren't on my team **

**If this is like before I want to even the score**

Casey's POV

Britt's is singing her song "What Is It" right now and it is making me think about this past month with Derek. After about a week of silence between us, we both ended up apologizing, not like my apology was true though. I mean seriously, I couldn't tell him the truth, that would just be crazy for several reasons: One it just is and two because I'm not even sure if that is the truth or just delusion. Sure lying was the easiest thing to do at that point but it's getting me nowhere.

**Is that bad? **

**Does it make you sad or mad?**

I have to think about if he knew that I was lying to him, would he be angry with me? I just wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish I knew what he was feeling. I mean I believe his apologize but the fact he did makes me wonder if he was telling the truth and if he wasn't could he be having the same thoughts I am. I want to ask him but I don't want to ruin what we have started to build.

**What is it you mean? **

**What is it you feel? **

**Is it what you're telling me? **

**Now I don't want to make a scene **

**But tell me what is your deal? **

**Oh, what is it you mean?**

You see, after the apology we became what I guess you can say friends. We have these jokes, including ones people would find odd between two step-sibs. I have to say although this is better then fighting it still is maddening. All of this is driving me crazy and these jokes hurt because they may not be real. Seriously, this could be a big game to him and I don't know if we are acting or if this is real, but I really want it to be.

**You're driving me insane, I'm driven insane **

**Would you say the same? **

**And can you feel **

**The pain in the jokes we say **

**And if I told you that this **

**That this was just a game **

**A fun role I like to play**

Derek's POV

Okay so since her apology I can't help but analyze it. I mean she told me that she knew I was just trying to look out for the band and that she shouldn't of snapped at me but it really was none of my business. I'm not quite sure if it is an apology but I am pretty sure I was in the wrong. I mean I really am only angry with her because of the answer she gave me.

God, this is driving me crazy and I can't help but wonder if this is driving her crazy too. I mean this is insane. After the apologies we all of a sudden start acting like we are best friends. We have all these jokes, some of which I never thought I would have with Casey but all this friendliness is killing me. I seriously want to know what the fuck this is. If this is some sort of one time thing, some game we are playing here this is going to only hurt more as time goes by.

**Is that bad? **

**Does it make you sad or mad? **

I wonder if I told her that this was all a game, that none of this is real would she be upset or angry. This would be so much easier if I knew what she is thinking and feeling. I mean was she telling me the truth. I want to confront her about it but I'm sure that would only cause a huge fight between us and I don't want that to happen. All I want is to know what this all means.

**What is it you mean? **

**What is it you feel? **

**I****s it what you're telling me? **

**Now I don't want to make a scene **

**But tell me what is your deal? **

**Oh, what is it you mean? **

Casey's POV

The more I am thinking about this the more I want to just go up to him and confront him about all of this. Ask him what this all means. Ask him how he feels and if he's been honest with me. I also wish that I could tell him what this means to me and how I feel and that I have been lying to him. Why can't this be easy?

**What is it you mean? **

**What is it you feel? **

**Is it what you're telling me? **

**Now I don't want to make a scene **

**But tell me what is your deal? **

**Oh, what is it you mean? **

Also if I told him all of this, how would he react? Would he be angry that I have been lying to him or would he push me away saying he didn't feel the same way I do?

Would it force him into telling the truth and would that truth be what I want to hear?

**Say if it's bad **

**Say if you're sad or mad **

**Say it Say it **

**Say what you mean **

**Say what you feel **

**Can you tell me what's your deal? **

**I don't want to make a scene **

**Oh, what is it you mean?**

Derek's POV

I'm sure the only way to know what this all means is to confront her about it. Now if I told her all of this would she be angry with me for lying to her all this time or tell me I'm crazy and she doesn't feel the same as I do? It would be so much easier if she came up to me and told me how she feels and what this all means.

* * *

After the song ended along with my thoughts the show was over and the after party was starting.

As soon as we got to the place the party was at Britt immediately spotted us.

"Hey, how's my favorite band doing?"

"We're good" we all answered at the same time.

"So, I've been thinking over the past month about your album and I came up with this great idea for a song. Okay, so before you say no, hear me out, okay?"

"Okay" we replied

"So I thought it be interesting if Casey and Derek wrote a song together. I mean we all have seen them together and they have an interesting relationship one I think could make a good song that several people could relate to" "So what do you think?"

"Well I don't know?"

"Come on, Casey and Derek. Britt's right you two do have a relationship people can relate to."

"Sam's right, tons of people can relate to bickering siblings"

"Okay so all in favor of Derek and Casey writing a song raise your hands" "Okay that's me, Sam, and Ralph, I guess you two are out voted"

"Fine, I guess we have to Derek"

I was right she was up to something and this is what it is.

* * *

_Okay so I'm not too happy about how that turned out and I want to try and go back and see if I can fix it later on. Any suggestios would be of great help. Plus, I do have a breif outline for the rest of the story but if you have any ideas for the ending I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading_

_Review, pretty, pretty please_


	6. A Dasey Song

_A/N: Well, here is chapter six. I felt bad about not updating for a while so I wrote two chapters for you. So we are at the climax and it is kind of sad because I know this is ending soon I wish I could keep writing forever, but I don't think life would let me, unfortunately._

* * *

Derek's POV

So, it has been a week since it was decided that Casey and me should write a song together, and so far we have nothing done. Every time we go to work on it we sit there and stare at each other for a couple minutes till one of us gets up and leaves.

_As I am thinking about this the doorbell rings._

Maybe it's Casey returning, she was the one who left the last time we tried. Nope it's Britt…probably up to no good.

"Hey Britt."

"Hi, Derek, can I talk with you?"

"Sure, come on in. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I came to see how the song was going."

"It's going good"

"Liar, you haven't even started have you?"

"No. We just haven't been able to come up with any ideas."

"Oh, please, why don't you suggest a song about how you're feeling right now about her and you?"

"I don't know"

"Oh come on, you are just scared to ask her straight out. This is a great way to get it out there in a subtle yet noticeable way."

"I guess"

"Good. Now get to it, bye."

"Bye"

Maybe Britt has a point and she is an expert in this situation so maybe I should take her advice. That's it I am and will when Casey gets back.

* * *

I heard Casey get back sometime later that afternoon. Gathered all the courage I could and walked over to her room.

"Case, can I come in?"

"Doors open"

"Okay, so I just got this idea for a song. So I thought we could get started on the song we were forced into writing."

"I guess…so what is your idea?"

"Well, it's about these two people, a boy and a girl. The boy and the girl go back and forth acting like a couple then fighting and even though they want to stop they can't. You see they aren't sure what they want to be, do they want to stop this all together or just the fighting and finally be together. How does that sound?"

"Well, it's the closet we've gotten to a song so I say we go with it."

Okay, well she doesn't seem suspicious about the boy and girl being us; but she could just be pretending.

* * *

So we have been working on the song for the last few weeks and now it is the day before Britt's CD release party. We have been finishing it up with the rest of the band for the last four days and we should be all set to perform it tomorrow. Tonight Casey and I are getting together to go over it one last time to make sure it is perfect. Speaking of which:

I have to thank Britt for her suggestion. This song thing has definitely brought Casey and me closer. I'm positive that it has brought out the possibility for us to be good friends or something more, which I am hoping for the something more.

"Hey Case it me. Ready to finish." I say as I enter her room, without knocking since I don't have to anymore.

"Hey Derek, yep, I am so excited especially since we get to perform this tomorrow." "I just hope Britt will like it."

"Believe me, she will. I am positive about that."

"Okay, well then lets get started."

"I think we may want to reword the…."

Few hours later…

"Yay, it is perfect"

"It certainly is…"

"Well, I'm, ha, gon-gon-na-aah go, ha, uh now"

"Uh…yeah…um sooo excited, ha perform tom—"

"Yeah, ha-ha, uh, bye"

"Bye…"

And with that I try to close to door while I'm shaking. What the hell just happened? I did not…she did not… we didn't…kiss. Oh, but we did, for a couple seconds there yeah we did. It was a quick, ha-ha, nervous laughter, look at the floor, I can't believe that just happened kind of kiss. Oh, man, tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

_So you know we have Britt's party next, then the day after and the day after that and then we are finished. Suggestions are still welcomed. Thanks for reading._

_Review Please._


	7. Here We Go

A/N: _Here is chapter 6, ready to begin falling action. I ended up splitting this chapter in two so now we have three more left instead of two and I should have the second part posted up later today. I am so sad this is ending. I want to thank the ppl who continued to read this even though it is rushed and rough around the edges. Thanks to every one who reviewed, love ya for it. I will thank you all again at the end but I wanted to thank you now. _

* * *

I can't believe I did that. I kissed, that's right. I. Kissed. Derek. I was so caught up in the excitement of finishing the song that I just, oh man. I wonder how he felt about it. He did leave right after it happened, is it because he hates me or was he just confused, in shock, or nervous? And this avoidance game we have going on is making this harder for me and now I have to perform a song, the song, which cause that stupid kiss.

_Now a special performance by the up-and-coming D-Rock._

**Here you go again, leading me on **

**Here I go again, playing along **

**Is this a never-ending game we are playing? **

**And if it is, it's such a shame**

You know he was kind of leading me on with his attitude these past couple of months but then again I was going right along with it and letting him.

**We're just stuck in this mess **

**Playing our hands on this could be guess**

**Hanging on to our last lives **

**While running with knives **

**Here we go again **

I mean seriously this is all b/c of some conclusion because of Britt. I could be completely wrong about my feelings for Derek but yet…

**Today we are playin' hot and cold **

**Right after we say it's getting old **

**I can't believe that we allow **

**Things to stay the same somehow **

Seriously, even though we have gotten closer we still are like friends one minute then enemies the next. Even though, I wish we could just get along because the fighting is getting old, but we still act that way with each other.

**We're just stuck in this mess **

**Playing our hands on this could be guess **

**Hanging on to our last lives **

**While running with knives **

**Here we go again **

It's like we are stuck in this little saga, but there has to be a way out, right?

**Our feelings are up in the air **

**And it's so unfair **

**Because we can't leave each other's stares **

**I want to end this game **

**But I don't know if I want to win or quit **

**It's such a shame **

At this point, I'm not sure how I feel or how he feels. I just want this to end but do I want it to end with us as nothing or something. Seriously, do I want to win or quit? Oh. My. God.

**We're stuck in this mess **

**Playing our hands on this could be guess **

**Hanging on to our last lives **

**While running with knives **

**Here you go, here I go, here we go **

**Here we go again **

This song, this song is about us. How could I miss it? Wait it was Derek's idea does that mean that we feel the same way? Could we possibly both think we like each other? Has he always felt this way or was this because of Britt, did she tell him the same story that she told me? God, I don't want to think about this right now.

* * *

_Well that was part one of Britt's CD release party. Next chapter is Derek thinking to one of Britt's songs. Then it's onto the resolution of this story. Sad I know._

_Thanks for reading!! _

_Reviews greatly appreciated._


	8. So Suddenly

_A/N: Sorry I didn't get a chance to put the chapter up last night but here it is. Enjoy!!_

* * *

Derek's POV

We just finished performing our new song, 'the song'; the one that Casey kissed me over. I am still not over the initial shock of the whole incident. All I know is that this song means a lot more now then it had even though it has always been about us. I could tell that Casey was thinking about the kiss the whole song. It also seemed that she came to some sort of revelation at the end there. Maybe she figured out the song is about us. I'm not sure if I want to know how she feels about it if that is true.

_Now, singing 'So Suddenly' off of her debut CD, the lady of the night, Britt Mills!!! _

**It happened so suddenly **

**It happened so suddenly **

**An hour ago it was a joke **

**And that all broke **

**Early Wednesday morning with a kiss, what is this? **

Of course, I knew it. Seriously, can Britt see the future and always knows which one of her songs about her and Dave she should sing at her events. It is getting kind of creepy and annoying.

**The scene is running in my head **

**Over and over again **

**And I can't recall what I was thinking at all **

**This could be but I don't want it to be **

**Our biggest mistake**

Yep, the kiss is replaying in my head over and over again. I can't escape it it's everywhere! What was I thinking? I don't remember. I remember the kiss happened which is apparent. But I can't remember what I was thinking when it happened it feels almost like a dream but yet I know it was real. And this definitely could be a big mistake but do I want it to be or not?

**It's starting to complicate **

**It's starting to complicate **

**And this was starting to scare us **

**We're curious **

**Wednesday afternoon we avoid it, will we quit? **

**And Thursday we are trying to think logically**

I've never had a complicated relationship, like this one, with another girl before. It was all so simple, I like you and you like me and so we date. But no not this time. This really is scaring me but yet pulling me in to the point were I feel like I am going insane.

You know that it is Wednesday today and we are avoiding each other just like in the song, however, the kiss did happen Tuesday night and not Wednesday morning. Still, does that mean I should follow the song. I mean so far I have been going right along with Britt's intervention and even though everything is so complicated I don't regret it.

**The scene is running in my head **

**Over and over again **

**And I can't recall what I was thinking at all **

**This could be but I don't want it to be **

**Our biggest mistake**

I probably will never forget that kiss. Really, I probably won't be able to forget these past few months no matter how hard I try. Not only does this complicate things between Casey and me, but also for the band. I think it will be worse if Casey and me don't sort this out.

**Then Friday night we're talking it out **

**Facing the doubt **

**And Friday night we're taking a chance **

**With romance **

**This could be but I don't want it to be **

**Our biggest mistake **

**The scene is running in my head **

**Over and over again**

You know what I'm going to follow the song because I trust Britt and I know she picked this song for a reason. I am going to think this all through and then confront Casey about it whether she wants to or not. Who knows how this will end up, but I think I am ready to find out. I'm just done with thinking for tonight, it is about Britt and I could use some non-thinking-time fun.

**It happened so suddenly **

So suddenly _

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated._


	9. Are You Willing to Take a Chance

_A/n: Here is the last chapter, I am going through the previous chapters right now. Epilogue will be up either Sat or Sun as promised earlier. Again sorry about the wait :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD_

_In no ones POV, the italics are Casey speaking and the plain text is Derek speaking._

* * *

Derek's POV 

Okay, two days ago was Britt's release party and since we got back from it I have been thinking about everything. After over 24 hours of contemplating I think I have finally come to a conclusion about what I am going to do about this whole situation. That is why I am headed over to see Casey right now.

No Ones POV

"Case, I've been thinking…about us"

"_Me too."_

"Well, when Britt was singing her song 'So Suddenly' I couldn't help but look back on these past few months especially these past few days"

"You know, I think Britt planned this all out the minute she met us. I mean seriously, she always knows what to say or sing when ever she sees one of us."

"…and to be honest I knew somewhat of what she was doing and I still went along with it and truthfully I don't regret it."

"And like Britt's song this seems to have happened so suddenly and I'm worried about this being a huge mistake."

"_I agree. That is why I was thinking all day yesterday; honestly I also kind of knew that Britt was planning something since our one conversation."_

"_At first I ignored it because I thought she was crazy. But I'm sure it comes as no surprise to you that I couldn't let it go but instead had to analyze it all."_

"_I'm still not completely a hundred percent sure but I think I know what I want to do about all of this. What about you?"_

"Same as you."

"So what have you concluded?"

"_Well like you said this seems like it has happened so suddenly but I also feel that this has been years in the making."_

"Agreed…"

"_I think deep down there have always been feelings but I always pushed them away."_

"True, plus at the beginning we never really tried to get along but now I can say we are at least friends. Which I like better than being enemies and I don't want to ruin that. And, I know that taking a step further could ruin our friendship."

"_Exactly, and I don't want that to happen."_

"_I've thought a lot about how this all came about. And part of me feels like this is all made-up. That we may think we like each other but it may not be true; but rather, a delusion set up by Britt's interference. But I'm not even sure that's true."_

"And that's what causes the confusion."

"_Part of me is telling me to take the chance and another is telling me not to. I don't know what I want."_

"I think the confusion you feel from analyzing the situation is causing you to think that but you know you've already made up your mind"

"You never know till you try, right? So are you willing to take a chance?"

"

* * *

_Reviews welcomed as always_


	10. DRock Type A Entertainment

_A/N: Sry, my computer was being a jerk and misbehaving so I couldn't put it up till now. Well this is it the story is over. I wasn't able to go back and fix the previous chapters I might do it later on next month or sometime later this month not sure. Thanks for reading._

* * *

"**D-Rock 'Type-A" Entertainment"**

By Mary Fuller

_It has been five years since D-Rock released their debut album 'Type-A'. Just last week they released a Greatest Hits CD and announced that the band was breaking up. This has shocked both fans and the industry. Recently I sat down with two members of D-Rock Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi._

**MF: Let's talk about the album first. The sales on this album have been skyrocketing since it was released. Does this make you reconsider breaking up the band?**

CM: Not at all.

DV: We are happy with our career and feel that this is the right time.

**MF: What are your guys' plans for the future?**

DV: Ralph is going to drum in a new up-and-coming band and Sam has decided to go back to school

**MF: What are the plans for the two of you?**

CM: Actually, we want to focus on starting a family.

**MF: Oh, so you guys are engaged, congrats. When do you plan on having the wedding?**

CM: Thank you and yes, he proposed a couple months ago actually and we are planning on getting married later this year or early next.

**MF: So was it the two of you who initiated the break-up then?**

DV: No, we all had new plans for our futures and it was the right time for all of us to move on to those things.

**MF: Do you plan on staying close to Sam and Ralph?**

CM: Yes. We pretty much have all been really close since the band started.

DV: I've been friends with those guys forever. It just wouldn't feel right to stop talking to them.

**MF: Lastly, do you have any regrets?**

DV: None.

CM: No way! We owe so much to D-Rock and all the people who have come into our lives because of it.

DV: We all know that you're thankful because you got me, of course.

CM: Oh god (rolls eyes), I think it's the other way around.

DV: Maybe, maybe not.

**MF: (Laughs) Thank you for talking with me. Congrats and good luck in the future.**

DV: No prob.

CM: Thank you (hits Derek)

DV: Uh yeah…oh right, uh thanks.

* * *

Again thanks for reading. Reviews about your thoughts on the overall story and any ideas you have for if I go back and add somethings.

Its been great and I'll miss this story


End file.
